


Please Don't Leave

by simplylalaa



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, MCxMax Warren, angsty, hss, hss fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylalaa/pseuds/simplylalaa
Summary: Max couldn’t stand being in the same room as her, especially at parties. It hurt watching the other guys drool all over her like shameless puppies. One puppy in particular though really got his blood boiling. He clenched his jaw and took another swig of his beer as he watched her laugh at something Julian said to her.Saba laughed again, doing that thing where she tilts her head back ever so slightly. Julian smiled proudly to himself as he watched her with a fondness in his eyes. He leaned into Saba, placing a hand on her hip and whispering something into her ear. Saba bit her lip, blushing, and that was when Max lost it.





	Please Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> written a while ago, originally posted to my Tumblr (@simplylalaa)

Max couldn’t stand being in the same room as her, especially at parties. It hurt watching the other guys drool all over her like shameless puppies. One puppy in particular though really got his blood boiling. He clenched his jaw and took another swig of his beer as he watched her laugh at something Julian said to her.

When they had been dating, Julian had always made it clear how against their relationship he was. Saba always let it slide because he was her friend, and she chalked his distaste for their relationship up to his and Max’s deep rooted rivalry. But Max wasn’t blinded by Julian’s wide smiles and friendly attitude. Max could see the real reason Julian was so against him dating Saba– he had feelings for her.

Saba laughed again, doing that thing where she tilts her head back ever so slightly. Julian smiled proudly to himself as he watched her with a fondness in his eyes. He leaned into Saba, placing a hand on her hip and whispering something into her ear. Saba bit her lip, blushing, and that was when Max lost it.

“Hey,” Max growled, having stormed across the room. He shoved Julian, breaking him and Saba apart. “Get your hands off her.”

Julian stumbled back, not expecting the attack. “What the fu–”

“Max!” Saba shouted, immediately stepping in between them.

Max waved a drunken hand at her. “Stay out of this, babe.”

Sabas eyes flashed with anger and she clenched her fists. Julian straightened up behind her, rolling his shoulders. As much as he wanted to punch Max straight across his stupid face, he knew it would only make Saba more upset. So instead he stood his ground behind her, ready to make a move if he needed to.

Saba was still fuming between the two. “Like hell I’ll stay out of it. What’s your problem?”

“He’s my problem!” He spat out, pointing to Julian. “That stupid punk needs to keep his creepy hands off you.”

“You’re the punk, Warren.” Julian shot back. “Look at you. You’re a drunk, sleazy mess– no wonder Saba dumped you.”

That sent Max over the edge again, and he lunged around Saba, throwing a punch straight to Julian’s jaw. But Julian wasn’t drunk, and he was ready for it. Quickly, he retaliated with a blow to the side of Max’s head, and soon the two were going at it in the middle of the living room.

“Stop! Stop it, both of you!” Saba yelled, trying to get closer to break it apart.

But she kept almost getting hit. It was times like these when she wished she spent more time at the gym. By now, a crowd had formed, and she looked around desperately for anyone to jump in and stop it, but no one made any move to help. Instead they watched and recorded it all on their phones.

Finally she spotted Koh and Wes pushing their way through the crowd to see what was going on. They made eye contact with her and they both shot her looks of sympathy, but it was also mixed with something else— a hint of “I told you so”.

Koh shook her head and Wes smiled sadly at her as they headed straight toward the scuffle. Koh grabbed Max while Wes grabbed Julian by the backs of their shirts.

“Alright, boys, let’s break it up.” Koh said sternly.

The two were both panting heavily. Max swiped away the blood on his lips and Julian straightened out his back. The two glared at each other, neither of them saying a word.

Saba marched up to the two of them. “I can’t believe you two!”

“Me? He started it!” Julian protested.

She snapped her glare towards him, and Julian immediately shut up. She turned to Max and grabbed him by the shirt.

Grinding her teeth, she all but growled, “You and I need to talk.”

Ignoring the whispers and stares from the crowd around them, Saba dragged Max up to his bedroom. She pushed him through the door to the very room in which she spent so many days and nights with him, falling in love.

“On the bed.” She ordered, still fuming.

Max wasn’t sober enough to make a suggestive joke like he normally would have. Instead, he stumbled over to his bed, obeying her command while grumbling quiety.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Warren?” Saba said incredulously, shaking her head. “Honestly, it’s like you just don’t think sometimes!”

Max grimaced, the volume of her voice not doing anything to help his oncoming headache. Julian packed a good punch, and Max suffered a few good hits to the head.

“What exactly did you expect to gain from that?” Saba continued, waving her arms at him. “I’m not some damsel in a movie who will come running back to you after you publicly defend your pride and masculinity!”

“I–I know that–” Max started.

“Oh, do you? It sure didn’t seem that way downstairs while you attacked my friend for ‘having his hands on me’!”

Saba huffed in frustration. She frowned as she stared at him. He wouldn’t look at her. He just sat there taking the verbal beating he knew he deserved.

“We’re broken up Max.” She said quietly this time. “You can’t get away with pulling that sh*t, not that you ever should have while we were dating.”

Max shut his eyes tightly, and he ran his hands through his hair. He was in pain– from not only the physical beating he had received that night, but also from the emotional one he was getting now.

“You don’t have anything to say for yourself?” Saba asked incredulously as he continued to sit there. “Nothing? You’re just going to–”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Max snapped his head up to look at her, the sadness and anger burning in his crystal blues. “Sorry that I disappointed you so much while we were dating, and sorry that I can’t seem to stop disappointing you now either.”

Max shook his head. “I don’t know what else you want me to say. I’m still in love with you Saba and it hurts. It f*cking hurts. I can’t go five minutes without thinking about how much I screwed up, how much I miss you. And seeing you out there, laughing, smiling, flirting– it’s too much of a reminder of what I lost.”

Saba stood in front of him, speechless. His words had struck a chord within her. She had been trying so hard to forget about him, but it was hard to let go of someone you love– even when they continued to make mistakes.

Max tried not to think about that fact that she wasn’t saying anything, and ran his hands across his face. He winced as they grazed his bottom lip.

This snapped Saba out of her frozen state. “Max, you’re bleeding.”

He shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

She huffed. “Yes, it does.”

She stepped closer and grabbed the bottom of his chin, tilting his face toward hers. Instinctively, her thumb brushed across his bottom lip softly. Max winced as she passed the cut, but he didn’t move away. He was savoring the almost forgotten feeling of her skin against his. Without thinking, he exhaled softly, and the feel of his warm breath against Saba’s fingers snapped her out of her daze. Pulling her hand away quickly, she took a step backwards. Immediately, Max missed the warmth of her touch.

Clearing her throat, Saba asked, “Do you still have that first aid kit I put in your bathroom?”

He looked down at his hands and nodded. She hurried off to the bathroom where she found the kit in the exact spot she had placed it last: in the cabinets underneath the left sink.

Grabbing the kit, she walked over to Max and took a seat beside him on the bed. She gently tended to his cut, as well as the one she noticed above his right eyebrow.

Max suddenly felt so, so tired. He was tired of feeling angry, lost, and alone– tired of fighting. While she tended to his face, Max felt his eyes growing heavy, and he tried to fight off the urge to fall asleep.

Saba noticed this, and when she was finished, she softly ordered him to lay back. Max complied as another wave of sleepiness washed over him. Letting his eyes flutter shut, he felt Saba draw the covers over his body.

Saba stared down at Max as he fought to keep his eyes open. With a sad smile, she caressed his face gently. With one last glance, she walked over to his door to leave.

“Saba.”

She halted, her hand hovering above the doorknob, and turned her head over her shoulder.

He was staring at her through hooded eyelids. “Please don’t go.”

She bit her lip and blinked to keep the sudden, oncoming tears from falling. Oh, how badly she wished she could just give in and slip into bed next him. To feel the once familiar warmth of his touch, and the safety of his arms. To go back to the days when she made excuses for his flaws because she was so in love. But Max wasn’t ready for a relationship. He wasn’t then, and he wasn’t now– his behavior that night only proving so.

He didn’t know how to control his jealousy, nor did he know how to trust her. As much as it hurt her to walk away from him, she knew that was what was best for her– for them.

She walked back over to his bed slowly. His eyes were shut again and she wasn’t sure if he had dozed off. Brushing the stray hair out of his face, she kissed his forehead lightly.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, before slipping out his door– vowing not to return until she was sure it was what was best for the both of them.


End file.
